


Pass over in silence

by keerawa



Category: Elementary
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan received the letter, with no return address, a few days after meeting Morland Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass over in silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #18: From "Handwritten" by The Gaslight Anthem.  
>  _And with this pen, I thee wed_  
>  _From my heart to your distress_  
>  Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

My dearest Watson –

I understand from his letters that Sherlock has had some difficulties recently, both legally and with respect to his sobriety. I worry about him. Despite his many fine qualities, Sherlock does not possess my patience, and would fail to thrive in captivity.

I've done all I can, over the past few years, to ensure Sherlock has the support he requires. Apparently those measures have been insufficient. That's very disappointing.

Of course, I am aware Sherlock has other powerful champions, besides myself.

Do you?

With warmest regards and sincere hopes for your continued health and happiness,

Jamie Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> "What we cannot speak about we must pass over in silence." - Wittgenstein, _Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus_.


End file.
